wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Daunzerly
Page is incomplete A Knight played by Sean Sweeny in Graduation Day (Advanced Camp 2007). Character Sheet Daunzerly Age: 16 Dan Cooper You were born and raised in Virginia Beach. Your family woke up every morning at 6:00, even on weekends, and ate a big breakfast. Your dad was a marine, your mother an army nurse, and your two little sisters, Ashleigh and Rebecca, were a champion soccer player and swim team member, respectively. You drove with an American flag on your car before 9/11. Everything you owned was paid for with government money. You were the perfect All-American family, and life was a string of good grades in school, doing volunteer work with the church and spending summer at the beach. When you were 10, you were made fun of at school. You had been made fun of before, being called a goody two shoes or a teacher’s pet. This time it was because you had messed up the lyrics to the national anthem, and it was the teacher who yelled at you. “Mr. Cooper,” he said, “Daunzerly is not a word. The line goes “O say, can you see, By the DAWN’S EARLY light. What is Daunzerly supposed to mean, Mr. Cooper?” He said, pointing to your paper. The other kids snickered, and you felt sad and lonely, like you often did when not with your family. But you answered the question. “I thought… I… I still think Daunzerly is a word. It means… Good. Good like an angel, like sunlight. Daunzerly is like going to a baseball game with Dad, or when mom makes pie, or… or seeing a good move with all your friends. Daunzerly is special, and holy. It’s just Good.” “And what does that have to do with America? We’re a country that blows up anyone we don’t like, we let people get sick, we tax the poor and give to the rich. We’re rotten.” You smiled, and the sun shone brightly. “Then I guess we’ll just have to make it a little more Daunzerly.” The kids laughed… with you, this time. Three years later, your father was killed in Fallujah by a car bomb. You sang the National Anthem at his funeral. And as you sang the words, you sang them your way, and you saw, with your own eyes, your father’s soul rise up out of his body and smile at you, on his way to Heaven. And in that instant, you knew what Magic was, and that it was real. When you got back home, a silver sword waited by your bedside. A week or two after that, Knights came from the Veiled Chapel in Arizona, a monastery that housed the Book of Names. The Book of Names held the shadow name of every Dark Knight living in the world, and it was your monastery’s job to train warriors to combat these fallen warriors. You became close friends with Halcyon, a kind and extremely bright young Knight. You spent 3 years there, and formed fast bonds of friendship and brotherhood, though the monastery never truly felt like a home. At the end of your third year, the unthinkable happened. The Trials of the Veiled Knights Graduation Day You have spent the past year at the Academy. You have made friends with the new Knights, and this place feels more like home than the monastery ever did… even if not everyone likes America as much as you do. Halcyon is still your best friend, but this Academy is like a whole new world to explore. Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse